Family Ties
by loki-rose
Summary: Basically Tony discovering a long lost daughter. I don't own any of the characters (except Tabitha) as they are owned by the lucky people of Marvel! Enjoy- please read/review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I went to see Iron Man 3 the other day- and realised (to my sheer horror) that I have never written a Tony Stark fanfic! Shocked face! So please, read and review this one (it's set just after the Avengers, which was also brilliant!) **

It was just a typical day. Well, not so typical ever since New York. Although I was pleased to see Pepper again. Although, I still couldn't sleep. And that was the least of my problems after the events this day would bring. So like I said; normal day (ish), sneaking back into bed before Pepper's alarm clock went off, having her roll into my arms, sigh, and say good morning. We were going to be lazy today- not get up for any reason other than we wanted to, just laze around the house all day. That was until the doorbell went.

Weird, I thought, Jarvis had been surprisingly mute on the subject. Still, I staggered out of bed and went down to the origin of the sound. Looking back, I actually thought it was strange. Something was telling me that I had to get there- had to see who was on the other side of that door. And when I did see her- I was amazed.

I opened the door, slowly and looked into her eyes; my eyes. Unable to quite take in what was happening, she handed me a letter which she clasped in her hand. I took it and opened the envelope.

"_Tony,_

_I doubt that you remember me- you were so drunk! I know we agreed it was a one night thing, and that's why you haven't known about her until now. But the thing is Tony, I'm dying and I have no other relatives who can take care of her. My daughter. Your daughter. Our daughter. Please do the right thing- and I sense you will, you're a changing man._

_Kind regards,_

_Natasha E. Bennet"_

I looked back at her; having read this letter- unable to absorb the information written within it. And she stared back at me.

I suddenly became very aware of what I must appear to her as. Here I was, standing in the doorway- messy hair, with nothing on but my boxers and a T-shirt. I ran my hand through my hair- self conscientiously. She stared at the floor.

"Hi" I said eventually

She looked up at me "Hi… _Dad" _she said, undoubtedly sarcastically. Still, it felt weird.

I laughed nervously. "So. What's your name kid?" I asked- trying to sound casual, and as though the dad thing hadn't completely thrown me.

"Tabitha" she said

"It's pretty" I dared to offer as a response. "So, Tabitha- would you like to come in?"

She merely nodded- and I smiled.

She followed me through to the kitchen- the little time I actually spent here, it was impossible to know that I actually knew where it was. Silently relieved, I gestured for her to sit, and then turned to the fridge and poured her some apple juice. I set it down in front of her, which she grasped hold of, and then continued to stare at.

"I'm sorry about your mum" I said- which strangely gave no response "And I'm sorry for the circumstances that we had to meet under. How old are you?" I asked, taking a gulp from the juice I'd poured for myself

"Seventeen" she said

That threw me. I took a deep breath. I'd had a daughter for seventeen minutes, and hadn't even known she existed for seventeen minutes. I took her silence as a chance to study her. Brown curly hair, the shade of mine, my eyes; although I may have mentioned that bit before- but I couldn't really tell about anything else. Truth was- her mother was right, I didn't remember anything.

"I take it you don't want me living here" she said

"Why? Where else do you have to go" I said- almost instantly father senses kicking in- which scared the crap out of me.

"Well nowhere really, but you haven't wanted to know me for the past seventeen years- why the hell would you want to know now?"

I pondered for a moment. Her anger was understandable, and she had just lost her mother, and I know how that feels. "Because Tabitha- I didn't even know you existed. And know that I know you do- I want to get to know you!" I said, feeling her cold attitude towards me melt. "I want to know everything- your past, your present and your plans for the future! I want to be your father!" My excitement carried me through the speech "Stay here, if you want to, or just stay for a week or two maybe, we'll make it work!"

She brought her hands to her lips, closed her eyes and sighed. "I'll stay for two weeks" she said "But if nothing miraculous happens- I am gone" she said- painfully reminding myself of me. Well, the old me, before I had Pepper.

Shit! Pepper! I grinned and then told her to stay there- that I had to go and get someone. She nodded and I hurried out of the room, back to my bedroom.

Pepper, was sitting up in bed, and turned to me when I walked in "Who was that Tony?" she asked

"Ok- I'm pleased you're sitting down for this." She looked worried, so I figured it was best to continue quickly. "It's my daughter" I said- failing to supress my grin

She, however, did not smile. "A daughter?" she said- suddenly her business like self again

"Yes!"

"Has she proven she's your daughter?"

"Pepper she doesn't need to- she's got my eyes!"

Pepper sighed, whilst wondering what to do next. I knew she didn't believe it entirely, but then a matter of months ago, neither would I. "How old is she?"

"Seventeen" I said

Pepper got out of the bed, and reached for her dressing gown. "Well then I suppose I'd better go and meet her" she said with a forced smile

"Pepper wait." She stopped at the door "I know what you're thinking- yes it seems suspicious. But her mother's just died and she really doesn't have anywhere else to go- so I told her she can stay here for a couple of weeks to see how things work out. I know this won't be easy Pep, but if she is my daughter like I believe she is- how the hell can I turn my back on her? Especially seeming as I know what she's going through?"

"Ok Tony" Pepper said, coming towards me, and pulling me into a hug. "Ok, we'll see how this goes. But I really think you need to look into DNA testing" She pulled away, but still kept her grip of me "Promise me?"

I nodded.

"I just don't want you to get too attached, and then get hurt. But if she is your daughter- then this is great! You have a daughter!"

I smiled- I was pleased too.

"Now. What is said daughter's name?" Pepper asked, grasping hold of the door handle.

"Tabitha" I said.

Pepper composed herself and opened the door. God how I loved that woman.

I followed her down to the kitchen- Pepper equally as surprised as I was that I actually knew where it was. She went in very quietly, and Tabitha turned to face her, instantly recognising who she was.

"Hi Tabitha" Pepper said with a welcoming, warm smile

She replied with a nervous smile "Hi Miss Potts" she said- sounding like a student who embarrassingly sees their teacher outside of school in the supermarket or something.

"Please, call me Pepper!" she said. Sitting down next to her, she said "So your dad tells me you'll be staying with us for a while" Turning to me "Oh and Tony, I would love some apple juice"

It was either her tone of voice, or my shocked face- that actually caused Tabitha to giggle. As of that moment I knew things would be ok. Sort of. Knowing me- I'd mess it all up somewhere down the line.

**Yay! First chapter! Let me know what you guys think- and I'll try to update asap- just exams and stuff- but hey I'll try!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is just fluffy; Tabitha, settling in and the reaction continued. The stuff in italics is Tabitha's p.o.v. Enjoy! Please review!**

After introducing Pepper, I just stayed very quiet. God how I loved that woman. She just dealt with everything with such a grace it was unreal. Suddenly my whole life had a bit more of a structure to it. I had a great woman, and now a daughter. I have a daughter. I felt, somewhat of a mixture of emotions. Both excitement, guilt and a twisting knotting sensation in the bottom of my stomach.

I couldn't get over Tabitha. This whole time she'd existed and I'd had no idea about it. I wished that I could remember her mother. To be perfectly honest, I wished Pepper was her mother and we were all one, not majorly disjointed family. I wished that I hadn't had as many women, so then I'd even stand a chance of remembering her. But then if I hadn't I might never have had Tabitha. I knew that I'd have to construct bridges. Now that was something I could do, if it was down to physically building a bridge. But it wasn't. I had to emotionally reach out to someone- my own flesh and blood, and there was no way that I could do it with the same grace and ease as Pepper.

"So, I suppose you're going to need somewhere to sleep right?" Pepper said, dragging me away from my thoughts

"Come on, I'll get your bags" I said with a smile, as she followed me back to the front door. She reached over to pick them up, but I got them first. I smiled up at her and said "It's no trouble" as she laughed, but worry was shining in her eyes.

I led her up the stairs to the room towards the back of the house that overlooked the beautiful sea below the cliff. I put her bags down on her bed, and then offered to give her a tour before I left her to unpack.

By that time she'd sat down on the bed, and looked a little upset, so I figured she'd want to be alone. I told her to explore on her own if she wanted to, seeming as I figured she had been through a lot, and so needed some time. Whilst I still didn't fully understand women, I was determined to at least make an effort. If the girl's mother had died, she needed time to grief over that, but it seemed to me as if she'd just got on a bus and come to me.

I smiled gently, and then told her to do whatever she wanted, help herself to food, and that I'd be downstairs, working. I then left her to do what she had to do.

_So today really wasn't as I had planned. Last night I was packing all my stuff into three bags, and leaving that house forever. Nothing had been the same since mum had died. Stephen had passed out from drink a long time ago, so I silently got out of bed, got dressed and found mum's old travel bags. Whilst I was in their room, I gathered mum's jewellery and anything else I knew I'd be missing. I grabbed her sweater, because it smelt of her, her teddy bear she'd had since birth and a picture of me and her. I then, finally let out the breath I'd unknowingly been holding, as I walked into the bathroom. I gathered all my toiletries and towels, and then shoved them into the bag. One bag was completely filled. Two to go. I then packed all my clothes into another one. I didn't have many, my underwear, two pairs of jeans, and my four t shirts. I pulled on my purple hoodie and trainers. The final bag was filled with anything I'd want to take with me. I had to move fast, but it was still difficult to decide. My jewellery, my books, my teddy I'd had from birth, anything else I could put my hands on. I put on my lucky elephant necklace, and rammed the shoe box under my bed with all the keep safes in. My three bags were truly packed. And the saddest part was they actually contained everything I owned._

_ I grabbed my mum's handbag and my purse (seeming as I didn't own any of my own), slipping it across my shoulder. In the purse was enough bus fare to get to Malibu. I grabbed the biggest bag and slipped it over my opposite shoulder, and picked up the other two bags by the handles. I also tucked my pillow under arm, because it smelt of home .I crept down the stairs, took one last look at the kitchen. Weirdly, I did a final check that I had everything, including my diary, my house key, and most importantly- the letter my mum had wrote to Tony; and then I left. _

_I walked to the bus stop, constantly checking behind me for Stephen. He had only started drinking when mum got sick. We used to be close, but once his pain started, and the grief began, he'd reach for a bottle. It was one morning when he was sober that he gave me the letter my mum had written to my dad, and told me to go to him- live with him there. I didn't want to say goodbye to Stephen, that's why I'd left in the night._

_ It was a relief when the bus arrived, and I squeezed on with all my bags, and then sat. I mainly stared out of the window. I was too apprehensive to sleep. I had been planning this for weeks, so I knew my route. When the stop was finally called, it was early morning. I got off the bus, not used to walking, after sitting for so long. I then began the trudge to Tony Stark's Malibu mansion. _

_ By the time I arrived it was around nine, and I rang the doorbell. That was the first time I saw my father. Clearing just having got out of bed, he shuffled towards the door, rubbing his eyes from the bright light. When he opened the door, I threw the letter at him, and watched as his face changed. I was expecting him to turn me away, but instead, he invited me in._

_ And now I'm sitting in his spare bedroom, looking at all the bags that seem so out of place in his room. As I seem so out of place in his life. It hadn't been fair for me to just suddenly arrive in his life, but it also wasn't fair that he hadn't been there for me._

_ I got out of bed, and began to explore the room, I discovered a spacious closet and one end, and an ensuite on the other. I began to decanter my stuff in to the room, and then threw the three travel bags into the bottom of the closet. I then decided to take his advice, and explore the house. But I knew exactly where to start- the basement where the suits were._

I was drawn out of my trance of suits, by a gentle tapping on the glass. I looked up and felt myself grin, as I got up to let her in.

"Hi" I said, as she stepped through the door

"Hi" she said

We both remained silent for a moment, as she looked around. I dragged a chair up for her to sit on, which she did; as I distracted myself by doing what I do best.

"So did you have a look around?" I said

"No." she said quietly "I just unpacked and then came here"

I looked up at her, and watched her wringing her hands together "This is your home now Tabitha. You have every right to look around. We can even redecorate your room if you want"

She smiled nervously. And then I watched her eyes drop down to my chest, specifically the arc reactor. Smiling, I turned more to face her.

"I suppose you know the story about this" I said pointing at it

"It's incredible" she said "Just the idea that you built this out of a box of scraps in a cave- it's mind blowing"

I beamed at her, as she began to blush, clearly afraid that she'd revealed too much of herself. But then she found courage "Do I have to call you Dad?" she asked suddenly

"Not if you don't want to" I answered

"And, can I have the letter back please?" she said

"Yes of course" I said, slipping it out of my back pocket, and handing it to her

She took it, with a grateful smile, as she began to fiddle with the corner "She didn't write much… at least not towards the end"

I smiled, I understand. It's ok. Really. I lost my mother too, so if you ever want anyone to talk to…"

"Thanks" she said, cutting me off dead as I trailed off

It went very quiet, until I said "Now go and explore the house. And get back to me on decorating your room. I mean if you want to. I know you said you'd be here for two weeks- but that doesn't stop you from coming back? Oh and we can go shopping tomorrow, if you'd like? You must have forgotten some stuff, and I'm sure I can treat you to something?"

She then nodded, and stood up quickly, and left the room.

_At least he was trying. But was he just trying to buy me things to win me over? I was lying on my bed, holding my mum's sweater close to me. And then sleep came and relieved me from my worries. _

**Please review guys! Had some good ideas for what's coming next so keep reading! I'll try to update soon- lots of exams coming up though! :)**


End file.
